If She Had Been Quicker
by Naiya Blackrose
Summary: If she had only been quicker... Alanna is walking around in the rose garden when she sees jon... Alanna flees and runs straight into...GARY!!! read and review plz!!
1. Rose gardens and Gary

If she had been Quicker  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones I made up, the other ones belong to Tamora Pierce so don't sue me! A/N This story switches from Alanna's point of view to Gary's or Jon's so it might be a little confusing  
  
Alanna's POV  
  
Ooh I hate that Delia. What a twit! Goddess you should see how she treats the other court ladies! She'll do anything to get the prince and I mean anything! Mithros! Its my seventeenth birthday! I can't believe I forgot! Urgh, I can be such a dolt sometimes!  
  
Alanna laughed at herself and walked to the chest where she kept her dresses and other women's garments. Thinking of Delia had made her think of dresses and she had a sudden urge to put one on. It's so beautiful outside tonight, she thought. Maybe I can go for a bit of a stroll through the rose gardens. After all, most of the nobles will be busy seeing as it's Midwinter.  
  
She took out a dress and put it on. She also took out her black wig and sat it on top of her head, moving various pieces of hair and adjusting them with hair pins. There weren't many violet-eyed redheads around these days, so it felt it would be best to disguise her hair color. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
I suppose I look presentable. Not as good as Delia of course, she thought with a sniff, but I'm close enough to it for my liking!  
  
Alanna put her cloak on and walked outside. It was such a beautiful night. A night for lovers. She shuddered. Alanna never wanted that kind of relationship. Maybe someday, but not now. Now she wanted adventures, not a man. She put her cloak on a bench and walked around admiring the flowers. I wonder if they have the mages spell these so they will grow to be this color of red, Alanna mused. Then she saw the man on the balcony.  
  
Jon's POV  
  
Jon was standing on the balcony relieved to be away from Delia. That girl never ceased to annoy him. He tilted his head back to look at the moon when something caught his attention down in the rose gardens. A woman was walking around fingering the roses.  
  
What is a noble lady doing out there? Every one was in the ballroom. Ha! Oh Goddess! It's Alanna!  
  
Jon smiled to himself and descended down the tall staircase and walked through the door that led outside. He had better go out there to make sure she didn't get herself in any trouble.  
  
Gary's POV  
  
Gary had been walking around flirting with the ladies when he saw Jon leave the hall and go outside. Gary thought that he had better follow Jon to make sure that he didn't get in any trouble. Besides, there might be some ladies out there.  
  
Alanna's POV  
  
Alanna saw the man on the balcony staring at her. Suddenly all her confidence and bravery left her. She didn't want one of her friends to come out and start flirting with her! Alanna ran over to the bench and grabbed her cloak. She saw the man walking toward the bench and fled. While running blindly, she smacked into someone. Only then did she realize that her wig had been left behind.  
  
Jon's POV  
  
As soon as Jon began walking towards the bench, he saw Alanna turn around and run. Jon wondered why she had run from him. Was she angry at him? Did she think it was someone else? He would have to ask her later. In the meantime, he figured that he had better get back to the palace before some of the Nobles began to worry. The last thing he needed was a few worried Nobles sending out a search party to look for him.  
  
Gary's POV  
  
As soon as Gary took a few steps into the rose garden, he was hit by a large fire ball or something resembling one. No, not a large fireball, a small redhead. Alan! " Alan?" The redhead answered him. " um.. noo. Er, I'm not Alan. Oh why me!?!?" Gary was puzzled. This person looked like Alan, but slightly more feminine, and in a dress! " Who are you ?" Gary demanded. The redhead opened its mouth to answer.  
  
OOH! A cliffy! Hehe! I am evil. So how did you like that one? Tell me please! Oh, and if you liked this story, go and read my other fic Tales of Tortallans. It's quite interesting. Please review! Please, Please, Please! I will be forever grateful if you do! As for those of you who don't. I just bought a sword! MWAHAHAHA *cough * hairball * cough * ah, well, READ AND REVIEW PPLS!!!!! 


	2. a kiss in the garden

If She Had Been Quicker-chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tortallan characters except the ones that I made up and I own the plot A/N ok this is my second chapter * duh * I hope you like this story because it took me a while to write and oh yeah flames aren't welcome ok? I accidently posted chapter 1 two times so plz forgive me.  
  
* " who are you?" Gary demanded. The redhead opened their mouth to answer. *  
  
The redhead opened their mouth to answer. " Alanna, sir"  
  
" Are you related to Alan of Trebond?" Gary wanted to know.  
  
" Yes, sir. We are twins."  
  
Gary's POV  
  
That redhead is so different from the other girls I've met. She isn't nervous or giggly. and she certainly doesn't walk like a lady! In fact, she walks rather like a young squire. like Alan.  
  
Then it hit him. " Alan. why are you in a dress?"  
  
" Sir, Gary, I'm not Alan. I'm his twin sister Alanna. He has told me so much about you, but I suppose he has told you so little about me. Usually he never tells anyone about me. We like to.. uh.. surprise people."  
  
" Well, I'm surprised alright. I'll have to talk to Alan about this!"  
  
Alanna's POV  
  
While standing there, being interrogated by Gary, only one thing ran through Alanna's mind. Oh shit oh shit.. he's gonna find me out and I'll never get my shield now. Suddenly something interrupted her train of thought. the feeling of Gary's mouth on hers! Alanna broke away. " What in the name of Mithros and The Goddess do you think your doing??"  
  
OK!!! Second chapter is done! I'm sorry its so short but you know how much I like cliffy's! Besides I only have 5 more minutes on the computer and I will post more later today or tomorrow depending on how many reviews I get. I want at least 3 before I post the next chapter. If you liked this story you will love my other story called Tales of Tortallans! Read that one and review it too! To everyone who reviewed or is going to. THANK YOU!!!!!!! ~~ Lady Kel of Queenscove 


	3. little funny feelings

If She Had Been Quicker  
  
A/N CHAPTER 3! YAY! I am so glad that people like my stories! Getting reviews just makes my day! Honestly! They make me want to sing!!! Lol thank you reviewers!!! * smiles happily *  
  
* Alanna's train of thought broke as she felt Gary's mouth on hers *  
  
" What in the name of Mithros and The Goddess do you think you're doing?!?!" Alanna demanded furiously.  
  
" I-you-you, your so beautiful. I couldn't-" Gary began, but was cut off by an angry slap from Alanna.  
  
" You do NOT kiss a girl then tell her you did it because she is beautiful!!! You don't even know me! For all you know, I could be the Prince's squire Alan in drag!!!!"  
  
"You aren't really Alan? Are you?" Gary asked.  
  
" I was being sarcastic you dolt. I never want to see you again. Good evening Sir Gareth!" Alanna stormed off angrily. To tell the truth, she had rather enjoyed the kiss and that was what had made her so angry. She didn't like the feelings inside of her one bit. As she walked off, she muttered " Actually, I kind of am the Prince's squire in drag" Alanna had to stifle a giggle as she walked back to her rooms.  
  
Gary's POV Gary was confused. He couldn't understand why Alanna had gotten angry at him. He also could've sworn he heard her mutter that she was the Prince's squire in drag.  
  
OK THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER FOLKS!!! I'm sorry its so short but I have major writers block right now.. Although a bit of reviews could cure it! * wink wink nudge nudge hint hint * I hope ya like it! And to all the wonderful fabulous people who reviewed this story and my other one Tales of Tortallans.. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~Lady Kel of Queenscove 


	4. A mysterious attack

If She Had Been Quicker  
  
A/N I have gotten so many reviews for this story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Goddess Bless!!!  
  
Alanna woke up the next morning with a headache. She rolled over in bed. Her eyes suddenly popped open as she remembered what had happened with her and Gary the night before. A question ran through her mind. How was she going to face him today? Even if she looked like Alan, she was still Alanna. She would be too embarrassed to even look at Gary. What if he pestered her all day with questions about Alanna? " Oh Goddess. What have I done?" she moaned.  
  
Alanna walked down to breakfast thinking about what she should do. She sat down next to Jon, still silent. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Gary sitting next to her until he began to talk. She looked over at him angrily. " Alan, how come you never told us about your sister Alanna?" Gary asked. Alanna thought. " Well, we like to surprise people." Gary looked amused. "That's what she said last night." Alanna tried to look surprised and angry. " Last night? What do you mean last night. Gary what did you do to my sister?" Gary looked sad. Then the expression on his face changed to a dreamy one. " She's beautiful. What? Oh. Nothing. I just ran into her in the garden last night. I wrote a poem for her but I think she's mad at me. Could you give it to her for me? Please?" Alanna looked at his face and saw that he was sincere about it. She felt her heart warming towards Gary. " Sure." She muttered.  
  
Gary hugged her." Thanks Alan. You're a great friend." If only he knew, she thought, he wouldn't be saying that now. Alanna wondered if she should tell him about being a girl. She decided that she would tell him another day. Gary's face resumed its dreamy look after Alanna walked away. She wondered if he really truly loved her, or if she was just another pretty face in the crowd. Alanna decided to go and see George. He could help her.  
  
Alanna walked down to the city. She smiled at the thought of seeing George. She hadn't seen him in almost a month and she had really missed him. She was halfway to the Dancing Dove when someone grabbed her from behind and clapped a hand over her mouth. She slammed her head back into what she hoped was theirs. It had to have worked because they let go of her quickly. The person lunged toward her and she sent them flying over her hip. She stood up and dusted her shirt off. She walked over to the mysterious person and put a dagger to their neck. " Who are you and what do you want?" " He said I was t'get rid of the redhead wit t'violet eyes. We don disobey orders from his Grace." " Who? Tell me, damn you! Who?" The man opened his mouth to speak. He let out a strangled noise before his eyes rolled back in his head. Alanna quickly made her way to the Dancing Dove.  
  
She walked in the door and saw George talking to some thieves. George looked up at Alanna and grinned, but stopped when he saw her worried eyes. George said something to the thieves and they left. George walked over to her and brushed her cheek with his fingers. " What's wrong lass?" he asked. Alanna told him the story of the mysterious person and how when he tried to tell her who had sent him that he had died. George looked worried as well. " I think his grace would be our smilin' friend."  
  
Well? How did you like that? Let me know in your review. I really really need people to review Tales of Tortallans or I cant write chapter 2. Thanks for reading this! Also I just posted a new story called Georgelina and its an interesting read. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Goddess bless!  
  
~~Lady Kel of Queenscove 


	5. George and Decisions

If She Had Been Quicker-chapter 5  
  
A/N I am sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I was grounded off of my computer. To make up for it I am going to spit out a chapter a day from now on. Thanks for reviewing to all who did! I luv all you reviewers out there. Reviews just make my day! Read and review some more!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the fabulous Tamora Pierce. All I own is the plot. So don't sue me!!  
  
* George looked worried as well. "I think his Grace would be our smilin' friend" *  
  
Alanna looked shocked. " What?? No! It couldn't be! Roger and I certainly aren't the best of friends, but he wouldn't deliberately try to kill me!" George still wasn't sure. " I dunno Alanna. Don't do anything to make our friend suspicious. I would hate to lose you." Alanna looked into his eyes and saw just how much he loved her, and it frightened her. She tried to think up a quick response. " You never had me in the first place!" she snapped.  
  
George grinned. " Maybe. Maybe not." Alanna found his grin infuriating and wondered what would happen if she hit him. She managed to resist the urge after much self conflict. She glared at him. " I better be going. We don't want the Duke getting suspicious now do we?" It was more of a statement than a question. George grinned again. " Well then. I might as well escort you out." He said, still grinning. He mockingly offered her an arm, which she shoved away.  
  
" Don't mock me." She snapped. Alanna was getting very frustrated with George. And Gary. Gary. She didn't even want to think about Gary. "George, I really have to go now. I'll be back in a couple of days, I promise." And with that, she smiled at him and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ George thought about Alanna. How strong and beautiful she was. He wondered if she loved him. He certainly loved her, and wasn't afraid to show it. He wondered why his brave lass seemed to be so afraid of his love. And with that thought George went off into his own little world.  
  
Alanna walked back to the palace. She walked into her room and stared at Faithful who was sleeping on her bed. How do cats sleep like that? She wondered. She supposed that she would never know. Faithful stood up as Alanna shut the door. "There's to be a ball tonight." He yowled. " Are you going?" Alanna's face paled. I am in deep shit. I will be expected to go as the prince's squire, but if I don't show up as Lady Alanna, Gary will wonder. What will I do??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gary sat on his bed thinking of Lady Alanna. She had seemed so different from other Ladies. She just had this.something, about her. He would go looking for her at the ball tonight. He knew she would go. She was a court Lady. She had to go. He smiled. Tonight was his chance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna nervously pulled out her dress, but looked at her boy's clothes. Should she go as Jonathan's squire, like she was expected to do, or go as Lady Alanna?  
  
HAHAHAHAA! Another cliffhanger! Don't you love me? Of course you do, or you wouldn't bother reviewing. Review with your suggestions. Should Alanna go as Squire Alan, or Lady Alanna??? Read and review my other stories too! Oh and by the way. someone asked me if I was a witch. To answer your question. I don't think I am. Peace, love, and Goddess Bless!!!  
  
~~Lady Kel of Queenscove 


	6. WHAT?????

If She Had Been Quicker-chapter 6  
  
A/N Hi every one! Thank you all for reviewing! I really look forward to reading my reviews! Here is chapter 6 * duh * and I am going to try and make it longer than my other chapters. Thank you for being so patient with me. REVIEW PLEASE, AND A HUGE THANX TO ALL WHO REVIEWED ALREADY!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN RAOUL!!! * hugs Raoul very tightly * Ok. maybe I don't. * sobs uncontrollably * * manages to choke out * Tamora Pierce owns all characters. EXCEPT MY RAOUL!!!! * looks at Raoul and sobs some more * Ok. she even owns * sob * Raoul. * goes back to sobbing on Raoul's shirt *  
  
Other A/N Thanks for helping me decide whether she should go as Lady Alanna or Alan. And thanks to punkpixie87 for giving me a great idea!!! And I hope you don't mind if I use it. Bye!!!  
  
* Alanna nervously pulled out her dress, but looked at her boy's clothes. Should she go as Jonathon's squire like she was expected to, or as Lady Alanna? *  
  
Alanna sighed and put her boy's clothes back in her wardrobe. (A/N does she have a closet or wardrobe???) She pulled out her other women's garments and pulled them on. She surveyed herself in the mirror and sighed again. ' what have I gotten myself into' she wondered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gary walked down the hallway and was about to knock on Jon's door when he saw none other than the beautiful Lady Alanna walk down the hall. Gary suddenly experienced a bout of nervousness and ducked behind some draperies. Lady Alanna walked up to Jon's doorway, and to Gary's surprise, opened the door and walked in. Was there something going on between the Prince and the beautiful court lady?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna walked down the hall in her dress hoping that no one would see her. She knew that since she was the Prince's squire she wouldn't have to knock. She opened his door and went in.  
  
Jonathon was sitting on his bed staring out the window with a dreamy expression on his face. Alanna walked over to Jon and sat down on his bed beside him. " Hello Jon." Jonathon didn't answer, but kept looking out the window. Alanna was amazed at how similar the expression on his face was with the one Gary had worn that morning. ' I wonder what he's thinking about. maybe I should go.' she thought. Alanna decided against it.  
  
She waved her hand in front of Jon's face. " Hello. Jon? Are you in there? Are you sick or something? Maybe I should get a healer." Alanna was frustrated. He was still staring out the window. Alanna sighed. " Jon, I really didn't wanna do this, but I have tried everything else." Alanna stood up, grabbed Jon's nose and. tweaked it! Jon shook his head and looked up at Alanna.  
  
" Oh. Hi Alanna. I didn't see you there." Alanna rolled her eyes. " Dear boy, I noticed." She said. Jon's face was starting to take on that dreamy expression. "Jon. are you sick or something? Should I get a healer?" Alanna said worriedly. Jon's look disappeared and his eyes cleared momentarily. " I have a sickness that no healer can fix." He said. Alanna looked puzzled. " What? You aren't making any sense! Are you drunk again?" she snapped. " If you are I swear, Jon.." Jonathon looked up at her and smiled.  
  
" No Alanna, I am not drunk. And I am not sick, unless you call being deeply in love a sickness." He stared up at her and smiled again. Alanna was suddenly nervous. " Well excuse me for being worried. And don't smile at me like that. It makes me nervous." She snapped.  
  
Alanna looked at Jon and sighed. " I didn't come here to yell at you. I came here to ask your opinion on something. In case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing a dress. I wanted to ask you if you think I should go to the ball tonight as Lady Alanna, or Squire Alan." Jonathon looked at her. " Well, it doesn't matter to me. You look beautiful either way." Alanna's head snapped up. " What??? Jon, you're starting to sound like George and Gary! What is your problem?!?"  
  
' I am soo confused' Alanna thought. " Alanna, I love you." Said Jon. "WHAT?!?! Jon, you really are drunk! I'll be going now. I have to get ready. Bye!" she said, and ran out the door.  
  
Gary saw Alanna running out the door and down the hallway, and wondered what happened between her and Jon in there. Gary knocked on Jon's door and walked in to talk to him.  
  
Alanna was pissed. She ran down the hall into her room and slammed the door. Alanna was to angry at Jon to go as his squire, and decided to go as the Lady Alanna.  
  
HEY HEY HEY! Another chapter done! Read and Review people! I hope you like it! It's not really a cliffhanger but hey! Oh well! Thanks to my reviewers! Soon I am going to have a chapter dedicated to all those who have reviewed! That's how much I appreciate your reviews! Send me some ideas for the next chapter! In the chapter to come: The ball. more Gary. more Jon. some Raoul.and maybe even some George! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Peace, love, and Goddess Bless! ~~Lady Kel of Queenscove 


	7. NO FACE PAINT?? and Mistress Cooper's ho...

If She Had Been Quicker- chapter 7  
  
A/N I would have posted this sooner but I was grounded off the computer. I already have chapters 8, 9, and 10 written and if I get more reviews I will post 1 a day.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. The characters all belong to Tamora Pierce. *shrieks * so don't sue me!  
  
* Alanna was too angry at Jon to go as his squire, so she decided to go as Lady Alanna *  
  
As Alanna was already wearing her dress, all she had to do was fix her hair up a little, and put on some face paint. Face paint! She had forgotten the face paint! " Oooh no." Alanna moaned. Faithful looked interested. " What's the matter now, and why are you wearing that dress?" he asked. " I am wearing this dress because I am too angry at Jon to go as squire Alan so I'm going as Lady Alanna. And the problem is that I don't have any face paint!" she nearly shouted.  
  
Faithful looked smug. ( A/N can cats look smug??) " Well why don't you just ride to the city and ask Mistress Cooper for some?" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Alanna's face brightened. " Thank you so much Faithful! When I get back, remind me to brush your fur!" ( A/N faithful loves having his fur brushed in my fic ok?) Alanna pulled on a shirt and some breeches and ran out the door.  
  
Alanna ran all the way to the palace stables. She saddled Moonlight and quickly left the palace. Alanna trotted Moonlight through the city until they reached Mistress Cooper's house. Alanna knocked on the door. Much to her surprise, George answered it! " Hello can I-" he stopped, realizing that it was Alanna. " Hello lass. What's your trouble?" he said grinning. Alanna rolled her eyes. " George, I obviously need to see your mother. Why else would I be here?" she said.  
  
George smiled and led her in. " Hold your breeches on. She'll be here in a moment." Alanna shook her head as he said that. That was George for you. Never loses his sense of humor. Alanna smiled as Mistress Cooper walked through the door. " What's your trouble lass?" she asked.  
  
Alanna suddenly felt very foolish. " I'm going to a ball tonight" she started. " But I'm not going as squire Alan. I'm going as Lady Alanna. I have my clothes ready and every thing but there is one slight problem that I was hoping you could help me with." Mistress Cooper raised an eyebrow. " I don't have any face paint!" Alanna exclaimed. At that, Mistress Cooper burst out laughing. " I don't see what's so funny either!" she snapped. Mistress Cooper stopped laughing and smiled at the girl.  
  
" I have some paints for you." She said. She showed Alanna to a room at the back of the house. The room had a single dresser, and on the dresser there where many little pots full of colorful paints. Alanna gasped. There were so many! Must she wear all of them? Mistress Cooper seemed to know what she was thinking and smiled. " You wont have to wear them all. Choose the ones you would like." Alanna chose a pot of red paint for her lips, a pot of green for her eyes ( A/N her dress is green. It will be described in next chapter), and some rouge for her cheeks.  
  
Alanna bade farewell to George and his mother and left Mistress Cooper's home. Alanna arrived at the palace and went up to her room to get ready for the ball.  
  
YAY! Another chapter done. I know my chapters are short but I make them that way purposely because its easier to work with short chapters for me. Soon I will have a chapter for my reviewers. Peace, love, and Goddess Bless!  
  
~~Lady Kel of Queenscove 


	8. The dress and the Ball

If She Had Been Quicker-chapter 8  
  
A/N I am sorry for making you all wait for the ball. Well, here it is! Read and review please and thank you to the people who already have!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot ok? So do NOT sue me. * waves sword around crazily* HAHAHAHAHAA!  
  
  
  
Alanna mounted Moonlight and rode back to the palace. She walked into her room and locked the door magically. She couldn't take any chances of someone entering and finding out her secret. She also magically locked the door connecting her and Jonathon's rooms.  
  
Alanna pulled out her dress and put it on. It was a deep forest green with golden lilies embroidered on it. It was long sleeved and the sleeves flared out at the wrists. Alanna surveyed herself in the mirror. ' Not too shabby if I do say so myself' she thought. Faithful yowled his agreement but added that it needed something to finish it off.  
  
Alanna looked around the room and had an idea. She grabbed one of the blue sashes used to tie the curtains back and called upon her Gift. She concentrated very hard and turned the blue sash into a beautiful golden one. Alanna stood in front of her mirror and put the face paint on. She pointed at her hair and muttered some words and it flew up into a complicated knot at the top of her head. Alanna smiled and left the room for the ball.  
  
Alanna walked into the Grand Ball Room and gasped. This was the last Midwinter Ball and obviously the most splendid. Alanna, overwhelmed by it all, sat down in a chair and watched couples dance for a while. She walked over to the refreshment table and poured herself a glass of lemonade. She had just finished drinking it when Geoffrey of Meron asked her to dance.  
  
She accepted his offer. They began to dance and talk. " So where is Alan tonight, do you know?" he asked. Alanna gulped. She hadn't thought about what shed say if someone asked her this. She thought hard. " Oh, Alan is visiting some relatives down in the city. I believe our grandmother is very ill. He has a Gift for healing, you see." Geoffrey nodded. " Do you have the Gift as well?" Alanna thought. " Yes but it is not very strong. I can heal a bit, and light a fire. That is all" Geoffrey nodded once more.  
  
Alanna danced with Geoffrey two more times, oblivious to the stares of the young knights and squires, and the glares of the Court Ladies. Alanna sat out one dance and poured another glass of lemonade for herself. She was sitting down, enjoying a conversation with one of the ladies when a man from behind her asked her to dance. Alanna accepted and had already begun dancing with him when she realized that it was Jon.  
  
She glared at him. " You tricked me into dancing with you!" she said. Jon laughed. Alanna rolled her eyes and danced with him until the song was over. She refused to talk with him because she was still a bit angry with him and didn't want to bite his head off. Alanna sat down and resumed her conversation with the lady who excused herself to go dancing with Alex of Tirragen. Alanna smiled as she walked off.  
  
About an hour later, she was starting to get very tired from all the dancing she had been doing. Almost all the squires had wanted to dance with her for some reason. Alanna had noticed some of the people staring at her. She didn't know that through the whole dance, one man had been staring at her in awe, hiding from view, and never dancing. The man gathered up his courage and walked over to Alanna while she was sitting and chatting with some of the ladies.  
  
He tapped her on the shoulder. " Excuse me, Lady Alanna? Would you like to dance?" Alanna had no idea who was asking, as they were behind her. She graciously excepted. Only when they got onto the dance floor did she recognize the man. It was Gary.  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHAA!!! Another chapter done, another cliffhanger written. I think it was a good one if I do say so myself. Thanx to every1 who reviewed! You are much much much appreciated! I will have another chapter posted tomorrow. 1 a day keeps writers block away. LoL. Well I gots to go. Peace, love, and Goddess Bless!!!  
  
  
  
~~Lady Kel of Queenscove 


	9. The telling of secrets

If She Had Been Quicker-chapter 9  
  
  
  
A/N I am posting another chapter later today for my reviewers becuz I appreciate them so much! And another thank you to Shelly for being my beta reader. Also. this is a bit OOC but not very.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot. So don't take it. And don't sue me either. I take kickboxing lessons! * runs around kicking random things *  
  
  
  
  
  
* only when they got on the dance floor did she recognize the man. It was Gary *  
  
  
  
Alanna was starting to feel very uncomfortable. Gary kept smiling at her and staring at her strangely. Finally, Gary spoke to her. " You look very beautiful tonight." He stated. Alanna raised her right eyebrow. " As opposed to when?" she replied. Gary blushed. "W-well, you look beautiful all the time im sure, but you look especially so t-tonight." He stammered. He hadn't expected Alanna to retort like that. Alanna smiled contentedly at the fact that she had made Gary nervous.  
  
When the dance was over Alanna decided to leave. She walked around the palace and out into the gardens. She sat on the same bench she had been sitting on the night she ran into Gary. Alanna sat on the bench, reflecting her life at the palace and thinking about Jon, George and Gary. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, grabbed it, and flipped its owner over. She stared at the mysterious person and realized it was Gary. " Oh, im so sorry! I didn't know it was you." She said.  
  
Gary stared at her in awe. " Where did you learn to do that?? The last time I checked, the priestesses at the convent were NOT teaching hand to hand combat." He said bluntly. " My brother Alan tought me some hand to hand combat so that I could defend myself, and when we were little Coram tought me to hunt, ride, and a bit of fighting as well." She said. Gary nodded, but was still suspicious. There was something strange about her. She was different from all the other ladies, and she acted so much like Alan!  
  
" You act so much like Alan that its almost unbelievable. The quick temper, the strength. The shortness as well." He said. Alanna looked nervous. " Um, I can assure you that I am NOT Alan." She said. Gary still looked a little bit suspicious. Alanna glared at him and left. She stalked over to the practice courts hoping to release some of her tension. She looked around, chose a bow, and strung it. She grabbed an arrow and loosed her bow. She smiled as the arrow hit the target dead center.  
  
  
  
Alanna looked around to make sure no one was watching, and pulled Lightning out from under her skirts. She released her stress and tension into her excersizes, not even noticing that she was being watched. She finished the last drill, and put her sword away. As she was leaving the practice courts, she heard a voice speak. " Its over Alan. I know that no lady could ever wield a sword. Even if she was Alan's supposed twin sister, she couldn't be half as fast as him." Said the voice bitterly. Alanna whirled around. It was Gary. She sighed, for now she would have to tell him her secret.  
  
  
  
" Gary- its not what it seems." She started. " You see, there never was an Alan. It was always just me. Just Alanna. When I was little, I wanted to be a knight, but I knew it could never work out because my father was sending me to the convent. At the last moment, my real brother Thom and I switched places. He rode to the convent to study with the Mithrans. He wanted to be a sorcerer. I rode to the palace, and changed my name to Alan. I hated lying to everyone I knew. I would have told everyone on my eighteenth birthday after I had my shield. You probably hate me now don't you?" she said sadly.  
  
Much to her surprise, Gary burst out laughing. Alanna glared daggers at him. " Its not funny you cow!" she said. Gary stopped laughing after a few minutes. " Who else knows?" he asked. " Hmm.. George, Jonathon, George's mother, Coram and you. I think Myles is suspicious." Alanna felt a slight breeze behind her and a new voice spoke. " You are not the only people who know anymore." The voice said, and after it spoke, Alanna saw a shadowy figure running towards the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey hey hey! Another chapter written! School is starting soon, so now im trying to post a chapter every other day. Hope you liked it and thank you for your suggestions! Peace, love, and Goddess Bless!!  
  
  
  
~~Lady Kel of Queenscove 


	10. For the Reviewers

For the Reviewers!!!!  
  
A/N haha! I told you that I would post a chapter for my reviewers! Here it is! P.S I have a lot of homework so I will be posting chapters once a week. I'm sorry for not being able to do it sooner. I am answering the reviews all the way back 2 chapter 1 by the way.  
  
Lady Lily: I'm glad you liked my story. So sorry you are now banned from fanfics!! * sob sob *  
  
Shelly Salmalin: Sorry but I cant put Numair in this story! My other stories have him in them though. Hehe. You need to cut down on the coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. So do I . hehe.  
  
Stich: So happy you like it! Thank you!!  
  
Issa: You are nuts. I hate school 2. It delays my posting of stories!!! WAAAAAAAAAH!!  
  
Keziah: Thanx. Im glad you like my story and im trying to make longer chapters. * sweats *  
  
Galadriel Greenleaf: Wow you have a cool name. Thank you for reviewing my story.  
  
Ditzy Spacecadets: I fixed the chapter 1 chapter 2 thingy!  
  
White Wolf: Glad you think its cool.  
  
Camisole: I did write more.  
  
IrishRose: Glad you support the whole Alanna/Gary thing, but I don't know who she will end up with in the end yet. Hehe.  
  
Gaia: Glad you think its funny! * does happy dance *  
  
Camisole: That made me feel bad for poor Gary and im the writer!  
  
Keziah: I don't know if it will be A/Gary or A/George. It might even end up in A/Jon but that's not a very big possibility.  
  
Punkpixie87: My fic is different don't you think?  
  
White Wolf: Sorry bout the whole short chapter thing. They seem longer in my head.  
  
IrishRose: The chapter little funny feelings was my favorite. Im so glad you liked the title.  
  
Charisma Jo: Thanks  
  
Lady Lily: I put you back in honest I did!!!! So review you evil person you!!! I know where you go to school!!!!!  
  
Punkpixie87: Thank you!  
  
Keziah: Darn that Roger. He will be in my story a lot more I think...  
  
~J~: Sorry but I like cliffhangers. They make people review!!! * evil laughter *  
  
Camisole: Thank you for reviewing! I think you have reviewed every chapter! Yay!  
  
SportzGurl: Thank you. I read one of your stories and it was really good.  
  
Angel of the Storms: Nope not a witch. I love your name by the way.  
  
Shelly Salmalin: Yep. By the way you are a good beta reader. Hehe.  
  
Camisole: I am torn as well!!! I cant make up my mind who to put her with!!!!  
  
Punkpixie87: wow that was one loooooong review!  
  
Raven-winged: I like your name. Glad you liked my story.  
  
Chopstix*: Your name is cool as well. I used your idea for making Alanna ask Jon for advice. It was a good idea.  
  
Faithful: It might end up in A/Gary. Right now him and George are equal.  
  
Paige: Thank you for your suggestion!  
  
Keziah: It was a bit shorter than my other chapters wasn't it?  
  
Dragonlady: I know they are OOC but not very much.  
  
White Wolf: Alanna was wearing her dress.  
  
Chopstix*: I take it Jon is your fav character.  
  
Faithful: Raoul might notice in later chapters. Hehehe.  
  
Camisole: No!!! Raoul is MINE!!! I love him!!!!!!! * glares at Tamora Pierce *  
  
Russetwolf713: Yes!!! I LOVE cliffhangers!!!  
  
Loopeeee/Amy/Skysong: Was he drunk? Or was he not? MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Keziah: Thank you for reminding me that Jon and Alanna's rooms were next door. I forgot!  
  
White Wolf: I am so so glad that you keep reviewing my story!!!  
  
Russetwolf713: I am so happy that so many peoplez like this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * happy dances *  
  
Camisole: I wanted to make people wait for the ball, but eventually she got there!  
  
Alla: Wow. People have said this is good but never amazing! Thank you!  
  
Dragon Girl Revlis: Aah. The mix of confusion and romance. Hehe  
  
Keziah: I am so glad you still think it is great!  
  
Chopstix*: I think you have reviewed every chapter! Yay!  
  
Jilla kala: yay! I got loads of reviews!  
  
Faithful: Yayay!!! I am too hyper today by the way. So glad that you like Gary in my fic! I don't normally like him that much either but I thought this would be an interesting twist.  
  
Camisole: You have reviewed every chapter too! Thank you!!!!!!!!  
  
Sound of the skies: thank you for the tip  
  
Shelly Salmalin: You are always bored.  
  
White Wolf: Alanna walks in there claiming that she is visiting Alan and she just never comes out. No one notices though.  
  
Charlotte: glad you think its cool.  
  
Aaminah: Wow someone likes my cliffhangers!!!!  
  
Paige: Thank you!!!  
  
Russetwolf713: Yeah. * sigh * I wish I had a dress like the one I pictured Alanna in. It looked good in my head. Glad it looked good in yours too lol.  
  
Keita: I wait till the next day because then I get more reviews! Plus, * sobs * school started!!!!! Evil evil school!!!!  
  
Chopstix*: Thanx again!  
  
Keita: which chapter where you waiting for? This one? Aah. Yes I am a K/N fan. Neal is so cute in my head.  
  
Dragon Girl Revlis: Thank you!  
  
Keziah: Maybe its Roger or one of his spies. Makes a person think doesn't it?  
  
White Wolf: Hehehe. Will she get caught? Or maybe not.  
  
Sovereign: thank you.  
  
Faithful: Yes!!! School sucks!!!!  
  
Russetwolf713: Yes. Veeery interesting.  
  
Chopstix*: Yes I update.  
  
Ok bye! Goddess Bless  
  
~~Lady Kel of Queenscove. 


	11. Alex of Tirragen

If She Had Been Quicker-chapter 11  
  
A/N School is evil!!!! I don't have enough time to write!!!! And the homework!!! Aah!! But I will get up a chapter a week or more if I can I promise!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Tamora Pierce owns all the characters except some of the Court Ladies I will be making up.  
  
* after it spoke, Alanna saw a shadowy figure running toward the palace *  
  
" Stop him!!!! No one can know!!!!!" she shrieked. Alanna picked up her skirts and tied them in a knot so that she could run better. Gary stood still for a moment then followed Alanna. Alanna ran on after the figure. She trailed it into the palace, and into the squires wing. The figure ran into the room marked "Alex of Tirragen"  
  
Alanna gasped. Alex?? Couldn't be!! She tiptoed up to the door and heard him muttering. "Have to tell Roger." He panted. Alanna's eyes bulged. No way!!! She thought. He cant be working for Roger! Obviously he is, said that little voice in the back of her head. Alanna glared and pulled her sword out of its hidden spot in her skirts. He wasn't going to tell Roger. Not if she had anything to do with it. Alanna knocked on his door, trying the nice approach. " Alex, come on. Open the door! Lets work this out ok?" she offered.  
  
Alex heard Alanna knocking. He wondered if he should answer it. It might be Roger, after all. Then he heard her speak. " Alex. Don't make me do something that we will both regret later. I don't want to hurt you." She said. Alex laughed softly. Her hurt him?? Yeah right. He got up to answer the door.  
  
Alanna heard Alex's footsteps nearing the door. She unsheathed Lightning and held it in the guard position, lest he mean to attack. Alex opened the door. " Come in?" he asked. Alanna looked at him suspiciously, then nodded. After all, if worst came to worst, she could use her Gift to help her out. Alanna sighed as she entered the room. Alex locked the door behind them. Alanna glared at him. " Now what's this bit about telling Roger?" she growled.  
  
A brief smile flickered across his dark face. " Roger, my master. I must tell him. I'm sure he would love to know who the Prince is devoting all his attentions to." She gasped. " Jon? Devoting his attentions to ME?!?! As if!!!! I've never even THOUGHT of him like that!!!" Alex noted that she didn't seem happy. Rather angry, actually. " There is nothing going on between you?" he asked. Alanna glared at him. " NO! " she said emphatically. She thought she saw another smile flicker across his features. "No" she said again more softly.  
  
Alex sat down. He was confused now. Should he tell Roger or not?? The Prince couldn't have dropped Delia for Alanna. Alanna was very beautiful, he couldn't deny that, but she didn't seem to think of the Prince that way. He chuckled softly at the thought of her angry face when he suggested it. Alanna was standing and looking out the window. He looked at her and something stirred inside him. He looked surprised for a minute, then decided to ignore it. He stood up, walked over and stood next to Alanna, and sighed. She turned to look at him. Again he felt that same something stirring inside of him as he looked at her. The way the moonlight shone on her face. At that moment, he decided not to tell Roger.  
  
"Well." She spoke softly. " Are you telling Roger or not?" Her eyes were pleading, and he could see that she was trying to keep a normal tone of voice. He smiled. " No." he said. Her eyes widened in surprise. " Are you lying to me?" she demanded. " No. Im not going to tell Roger." He said. She smiled. " And why not?" she said. " I don't know. I really don't know." He replied. Alanna smiled. " Thank you." She said softly, then exited the room, leaving Alex standing. He looked thoughtful, she noticed as she shut the door. Little did she know, he was thinking of her.  
  
Hey! I finally wrote it! I've had this planned for a while! Read and review please!!!!! Peace, love, and Goddess Bless!!!!!  
  
~~Lady Kel of Queenscove 


	12. A short paragraph from the upcoming chap...

If She Had Been Quicker-Chapter 12  
  
A/N Woohoo. Finally. I have been really busy with schoolwork and writing some other stories with my friend under the name The Rogue Sisters! If ya like this you should check out our other ones. I am way hyper because I am going over to my friend's house! Yay! Weeeeeeeeeeeell read and review peoplez! Luv ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. So don't steal it! Tamora Pierce owns all the characters except the ones I make up so yah. Well on with the story!  
  
* Little did Alanna know he was thinking of her *  
  
Alanna walked back to her room and sighed. It seemed like everyone was acting so strange around her, but why? First Gary, then Jon and George, now Alex! Was it raging male hormones month or something? She opened her door and flopped down on her bed. Faithful hopped up on the bed and nuzzled her chin with his head. " Faithful, sometimes it seems like you're the only boy I know who acts normal anymore." Faithful just looked at her then curled up and went to sleep. Alanna, bored, replaced her women's garments with her normal shirt and breeches and stood up. She walked out of the room and locked the door. 


	13. The Real Chapter 12!

The Real Chapter 12  
  
A/N hey hey! Told ya I would get this thing up here! I didn't expect half so many reviews for that little paragraph! Thanx people! I luv ya all! Here is the chapter!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story, some of the Court Ladies, and the plot. Tammy Pierce owns the characters and Tortall so don't sue me! I am insane!! Mwahahahahahaaa! * waves stick in air crazily *  
  
Alanna walked back to her room and sighed. It seemed like everyone was acting so strange around her, but why? First Gary, then Jon and George, now Alex! Was it raging male hormones month or something? She opened her door and flopped down on her bed. Faithful hopped up on the bed and nuzzled her chin with his head. " Faithful, sometimes it seems like you're the only boy I know who acts normal anymore." Faithful just looked at her then curled up and went to sleep. Alanna, bored, replaced her women's garments with her normal shirt and breeches and stood up. She walked out of the room and locked the door.  
  
Alanna yawned as she walked down the hallway. When she reached the practice courts, she decided to sit down and watch the others fighting for a while. She was absorbed in Raoul and Gary's heated swordfight, when some one placed a hand on her shoulder and startled her. She jumped up and with a yell, kicked the person in the knees knocking them to the floor. She bent down to see who it was, and turned scarlet when she saw the face of the Prince looking up at her. " Oh. Hehe. It was you Jon. You startled me."  
  
" I can tell. Here, give me a hand. " She offered him her hand and he took hold of it and pulled himself up.  
  
" What did you come here for, other than to startle me half to death?" As Alanna asked that question, Jon's face became suddenly grim.  
  
" Tusaine wants to have a war with us."  
  
(Should I stop here? No, that would be cruel. hehe. Well here is the next bit..)  
  
" WHAT?!?!?! Don't they call your father the Peaceful or the Peacemaker or something like that???" She practically screamed. Jon clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
" Shhh! We're trying to keep it quiet. Father doesn't want the Pages to know, since they won't be fighting. I had to tell you because you're my Squire, and the Prince is expected to fight and defend the Crown." Alanna nodded solemnly.  
  
" I'd best get some things packed and ready then. We may have to leave suddenly. " She said grimly. Jon nodded his consent, and she left the practice grounds. Alanna was excited, but nervous as well. She had to go with Jon, because he would need her to protect him. She was also nervous as well. What if she had to take an arrow for him and die? Trebond would fail, but the Prince would live. Alanna sighed and entered the door to her room.  
  
' what's going on?' Faithful yowled. " I just talked to Jon. He said we may have to go to war with Tusaine, as their King is so anxious to fight with us." Faithful nodded his head, and began coughing up a hairball. Alanna turned away disgusted. " I really wish that you wouldn't do that on my bed!" she exclaimed. When Faithful was finished, he sniffed. ' I'm beginning to feel unappreciated' he stated. She snorted and turned away.  
  
After Alanna finished packing her bags, she went down to the Dining Hall to get some dinner. She was starved! She picked up a food tray, and plopped down into a seat next to Raoul. " Hi! I haven't seen you for awhile!" She said.  
  
Raoul smiled. " I've been busy you know. All these women swarming over me and whatnot." Alanna rolled her eyes.  
  
" I'm sure." She retorted. She and Raoul started a conversation, unaware of the eyes watching them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gary had heard that a new batch of ladies was coming from Court that evening. Curious, he decided to wait outside for them, tour some around the palace and such. He waited outside, and watched the first carriage arrive. The door opened, and he walked up to it and offered the first lady his hand. " Hello. I am Sir Gareth of Naxen. Who might you be, my lovely lady?" he asked charmingly. The lady had soft brown eyes, as innocent as a doe's. Her hair was a lovely shade of brown as well.  
  
" Felicity of North Ridge. " She answered shyly. Gary winked at her and helped her out of the carriage. He continued to ask every lady their name, and after Kathryn of Sunset Peak, a small fief in Galla, he thought there were no more. But then a voice spoke out to him from the carriage.  
  
" Oh please, do wait! My bag has spilled over, I must put my things back!" A musical voice said. Gary smoothed his moustache. The voice was so beautiful. A lady came out of the carriage, smoothing her skirts and hair down. Her skin was snow white, and she had ruby red lips. Beautiful hazel green eyes and black hair accented an oval face. Her face was even more beautiful than her voice. Gary was smitten immediately, all thoughts of Alanna driven from his mind.  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun! How did you like it? Was it good? Bad? But don't fret my pretties! It may end up in Alanna/Gary yet.. or not! Hehehe. I am evil! Review please! Thanx! Peace love and Goddess Bless!  
  
~~lil miss moony AKA Lady Kel of Queenscove 


	14. Roger!

If She Had Been Quicker ~ Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but some of the Court Ladies and the plot. Tamora Pierce owns everything else.  
  
A/N I am sooo sorry! I have had a LOT of schoolwork! Don't think I gave up on this story because I will neva die!!!!!!!!! Hehe. Thank you for all of the coolie people who have reviewed my story by the way! You are my motivation! I love you guys! Thank you to Shelly Salmalin who is my beta- reader of sorts as well!  
  
* Gary was smitten immediately, all thoughts of Alanna driven out of his mind *  
  
" My lady," he began," may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" The lady curved her full red lips up into a half smile.  
  
She said, in her lovely musical voice," Gwendolyn of Dolphin Waves." Gary smiled dreamily.  
  
He said softly, " Such a beautiful name. It suits you well my lady." Gwendolyn's green eyes sparkled as she dipped a curtsy that was no less than perfect. Gary stood up in front of all the ladies. " Alright, come along now. I'm to show you to your rooms." He led them into the palace, and down the Crown Hall. At the end, there was a long hallway titled Court Hall where visitors to Court and ladies who'd come from the Convent would stay. On each door there was a gorgeous pattern of leaves, intertwined with flowers, surrounding the frame. The doors were made of the finest oak in Tortall.  
  
There was also a slate on each door with the name of the lady who was to occupy that room written on it in curvy script. He'd shown all the ladies to their rooms except Gwendolyn. He'd saved her for the very last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna wrapped up her conversation with Raoul and headed to her rooms. She reached the door, and stopped dead in her tracks. Some one was in there. ' Don't be silly.' She told herself. ' It's probably just Jonathon.' She gasped as she thought of the dresses, hidden in the wooden trunk. 'Wait, Alanna. Just caaaalm down. It's locked magically, remember?' With that last thought she sighed in relief. " Faithful? What do you think? Do you know who's in there?" Faithful stood up and growled softly, the hairs on his back bristling.  
  
" Whoever it is, I don't like the feel of them in your room." He yowled. Alanna nodded. If she'd been a dog, her hackles definitely would've been raised. 'It could be some one dangerous though! My rooms connect to Jon's and it's well known people are out to assassinate him!' She thought, before cautiously opening the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm. Maybe I should just end the chapter here, and leave you all hanging, waiting to know, who's in her room? But no, that would be very cruel after leaving you all waiting for so long, just for this chapter! Well, here's the rest, mates!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She peeked her head through the door, and looked around. No one there. She entered, on tiptoe, so as not to make any sound. She heard crashing noises coming from Jon's room, and opened the door that connected their rooms. She saw Roger, bent over Jon's bookcase, throwing books around like mad. He scowled and walked toward her.  
  
She backed up, leaving the door open a smidge. He re-entered her room, and turned his face up, as if he were sniffing for something. Roger grimaced and walked toward her wooden trunk, and began to use his Gift, trying to undo the magic that kept it closed. This had gone far enough for Alanna.  
  
" Excuse me." She said curtly. " But this is my room, and I do not appreciate you snooping around in it." Alanna finished, a menacing look upon her face, eyes glowing with a heated fury. She hated Roger with all her being, especially so at that moment. He turned around to look at her, an evil sneer curling his upper lip.  
  
" Do not meddle in the affairs of sorcerers, child. You have no idea what the powerful ones can do to you." He walked slowly toward her, a blue fire pooling in his open fist.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how did you like that? Let me know! Pleeeeeeeease read and review people! I luv ya all! Peace, love, and Goddess Bless,  
  
Lil miss moony 


	15. help!

Does anyone know how to center things and make italics and bolds? I don't know how to get it to work on fanfiction and if anyone knows it will help me a lot! Plus if somebody tells me and it works my next chapter (which I already have alllll typed up) will be out on Wednesday. Thanks guys and sorry for making you all wait so long for my stories but I have been really busy.  
  
~~Mistress Moony * I changed my name AGAIN! Lol :o) * 


	16. The Real Chapter 15

If She Had Been Quicker~ Chapter 15  
  
A/N Yes I know Roger's Gift is orange, but the fire he is throwing is blue. I am finally posting a new chapter of this story! It has been so long since I have posted anything, I almost forgot how to do it! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and a few characters and/or fiefs that you don't recognize.  
  
Last time on ISHBQ:  
  
* He walked slowly towards her, a blue fire pooling in his open fist *  
  
Alanna backed up, desperately trying to concentrate on the spell for the Wall of Power, when suddenly there came a loud crash from Jon's room. Roger turned around, eyes widening slowly, yet keeping the spell for the blue fire going strong. Jon stood in the doorway connecting his and Alanna's rooms looking confused and slightly outraged.  
  
"What in the name of Mithros and the Goddess do you think you're doing?!? Have you all gone mad?"  
  
Roger smiled at his cousin and let the spell go as he began fiddling with the jewel on his collar.  
  
" Well, you see cousin, I was in your room looking for a spell book I thought I had leant you, when squire Alan barged in trying to attack me with his magic. I had been unsuspecting and had merely conjured up the first thing I thought of when you walked in."  
  
Jonathon's eyes glazed over slightly as he looked from Roger to Alanna, seemingly not knowing whom to believe. Roger fiddled with the jewel some more, and Jonathon began to speak.  
  
"Alan, what do you think you're doing trying to attack my cousin? He has just as much right to be in my room as I. After all, we are family. I don't want any more of this behavior from you."  
  
Alanna's eyes widened and she gasped.  
  
" But Jon! I didn't do a thing! He attacked first! Look around you! Do you see any traces of my Gift anywhere?"  
  
Jonathon looked around warily before he opened his mouth to reply.  
  
" That is not a suitable excuse. I expected better behavior from you, Alan of Trebond. Come Roger. Let us search for that book you wanted. " Roger smirked in Alanna's direction, and walked alongside Jonathon into his room, closing the door with a barely audible click. Alanna sat upon her bed merely staring at the wall. Faithful climbed up into her lap, looking at her with his large violet eyes.  
  
" Do you believe what just happened? " she asked him. He mewed softly then answered, 'It seems your smiling foe has gotten your prince held under some kind of spell, now doesn't it?'  
  
Ok this is only half of the chapter but I need to get off my computer ASAP because I am in trouble, and I want to give you a taste of what will happen next week instead of leaving you all with nothing. Tomorrow the next half will be up and I feel if I don't post this now then I never will, and having half a chapter up will get me cracking on the other part. Until next time friends. R&R and Goddess Bless.  
  
~*~ Mistress Moony ~*~ 


End file.
